Hellraiser: Ashes
by Marner
Summary: Ashes finds herself pulled into the strange and terrifying world of the puzzlebox. She must confront her past to prepare for a dark future. But, is this something that she is ready for? This story is written for DarkAngelAshes.


_Information: I wrote this story as a request from author DarkAngelAshes. I haven't had much time to write a full length Hellraiser chapter story. There is some sexual content in this story._

* * *

A choice. It has always been the choice. I'm standing in front of a large rectangular black box with golden inlays. The box is larger than my body. This box is a deformed image from the one that brought me here. The other led me to a nightmare. This box would led me to an ascension. This would change me into something like them. Only I'd be different. I'd have powers, I'd walk among the living world, and I'd be their protector. I had been born to protect these creatures-the cenobites. More importantly, I'd come here to protect and aid _him_.

I turned back to look at him. I had to look at him once more. He stood tall, domineering everything around him. His skin was a pallid white, and his eyes were black. He was dressed in a black leather suit that covered his entire body. There was a series of rectangular holes going down his chest. The holes revealed old wounds that appeared to still be bleeding. There was anoher hole that reavealed his bellybutton. His head had a series of cuts that had various moments of intersecting, creating squares all along his skull. Nails had been forced deeply into the intersecting points on his head. The other cenobites, his followers, all stood around us. Each of them had a very unique appearance.

I had come to the moment I was destined for. I had been born and raised for this moment. It was my turn to ascend and become like my family. I'd be allowed to walk in both worlds; the world of flesh and hell. I was powerful enough to protect them. I just wasn't sure if I was strong enough to aid them. A witness to all the pain and suffering they inflict on unsuspecting people. They would never be able to fully satisfy their needs for pain and blood. This was the choice-the only choice. I turned staring intently at the box that would change me-for more than an eternity.

* * *

I woke up hearing the sounds of Sativa, my pet bobcat, growling. Sitting up, I saw her crouched and poised for an attack. Surveying the area around me, I noticed that one of my bags was missing. I saw my missing bag a few feet from me. Something made a crunching sound in the distance. It was easy to find the source. A man stood, facing me, between the trees holding my purple bag and the puzzle box. He was tall, thin, wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. His apparel might have once been upper class, but were now tattered. His denim jacket was as faded as his jeans, and his purple stripped button up shirt had some holes in had snuck in while I we sleeping. But he wasn't quiet enough to slip past Sativa. I was the only person capable of doing that.

"What are you doing with this?" He asked indicating the puzzle box.

"Who the fuck are you, and what in Jesus H'Christ's name are you doing? Hold on, why the fuck do you give a shit? That's my box and that's all you need to know, now give it back!" I commanded.

"Don't you even know what this is? Don't you know what this can do? It doesn't just kill people, it mutilates them."

"How do you fucking know that, mister?"

"I lost a very good friend to a puzzle box like this. I've heard of what happened to them, and I saw the photographs. This box will destroy you, and possibly the world with you." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I'm obviously not going to hurt you, or I would've tried it already. More than likely my hand would've been bitten off by your pet. Just give me a ride someplace, and then hear me out. Can we do that much?"

His intentions seemed misplaced. But, I was curious about this man. This man was not a grand thief, or a kidnapper. I had to know more about him. "I think we can help each other. Just give me back the box," I finished holding my hand out.

* * *

I stood staring at my reflection in the dirt covered glass of a food stand. My long dark hair fell past my shoulders. I was tall and thin enough to be lanky. I had thick black eyeliner, and my eyebrows gave my eyes a cat-like look. I wore a black leather choker that had metal spikes on it and a purple metal heart tag with my name encrypted upon it. Underneath, I also had a silver metal band that held a chipped dark purple crystal. I had bracelets and bangles going up my arms, but could not be seen under my leather jacket. I was wearing a low-cut purple corset, a black lolita skirt, and black and white stripped combat boots with studs. I also had nose, eyebrow, tongue, and bellybutton piercings. I lightly touched the dirty glass. My stare lowered to my purple fingernails.

The trays appeared through a slit under the dirty glass. I removed and carried them to the table where the man and Sativa were. As soon as the trays touched the table, the man began tearing into a fresh hot dog. I watched him eat like he'd been starving for days. He was a very strange man. He slowed his eating, and moved his brown eyes to look at me.

"I'm sorry for being rude," he spoke after swallowing his last bite. "I've been searching for that box for a long time. I haven't had much time to eat. I know this all seems strange to you, but my name's Kyle. I'm glad your trusting me-even if its only for a little."

"My names Ashusayanthia, or Ash for short. You said you lost a friend to the box. How can that be possible?"

"It's a long story that happened some years ago. I had been invited to her pre-wedding party. She opened her fiancess gift. It was the box. It looked like a beautiful trinket in her hands. I stepped out of the building to buy some ice for the party. She asked me to get it. When I came back...," there was a slight falter in his lower lip. "First there was the screams. It started small, but it grew louder way too soon. Then there was the blood. It seeped out from the bottom of the door. Blood splattered the windows. For a moment, I thought I saw my friend. She was banging against the window, but then it all went black. I saw a face that will haunt me forever.'

'I attempted to break into the building. The doors wouldn't budge. I climbed up the fire escape to the window I saw her in. It wouldn't shatter. Something blocked the inside of the building from the rest of the world. The cops, ambulances, and firemen came later. They struggled to pry the doors, but there was no movement. Some hours later, the doos just opened. The first men that went in came running out puking. The entire building was a mess. The bodies were covered by white sheets. Some were carried out in black bags. Most of it had been kept out of the media. I was able to see some of the crime scene photo's later. Her body was never recovered from that mess. The box had also gone missing. I did some more digging. That box had been connected to several other bizarre disappearances and murders. I followed the stories. The only explanation is that the box is evil."

"Perhaps it is. My father had that box for years. He was a bastard. Several nights, he would disappear with the box. Sometimes he would return with it, sometimes not. I stole it the night I ran away. Maybe it is a fucking curse. All I know, is that I've had this box for at least two years. Nothing bad has happened to me yet."

"I know you have no reason to trust me," he went on removing some items from his coat pocket. "I have some of the crime scene photo's. They allowed me to make copies. All of these happened at different times." he set the photo's on the table and pushed them towards me. "Some of the stories date back to the 1700's."

I glanced through the photo's. Most of them were very morbid. As much as I enjoyed the sight of blood, this was grotuesqly too much. Most of these people had been torn apart. I wasn't sure how real these photo's were.

"All right. If these murders are connected to the box then prove it. I'm sure you fucking know how."

He nodded. "Just give me some time with that box. I know it can open."

There seemed to be no other alternative. If this box was indeed cursed, then perhaps he could discover how. He might be my only option to learning its true secrets. I just was not sure if how trustworthy he was.

We had come across a cheap motel down the road. It was off the beaten path, but it served its purposed. The wallpaper was as old as the beds. The sheets itched, but it was nothing new for me. This man, Kyle, looked like a man used to average wealth. This must be quit a change for him. He was sitting on the bed fiddling with the box. It twirled among his fingers like it was made for him. I'd never felt any real connection to the box other than having stolen it. Now, I felt chills just from being in the presence of it. Sativa seemed unaltered by this, and remained laying on the warm floor.

"It feels like it was waiting for me," Kyle spoke holding it between his fingers. "This box has been waiting for me my entire life."

He moved his fingers along one of the sides of the box. He pressed one of the golden circles. The circle lifted from the box into a golden cylinder. This was the first time I'd seen it as anything more than an entricate toy. The cylinder returned to its normal position inside the box. He began moving his fingers along the rim of a larger circle. Before something else happened there was a knock on the door. We both turned our heads to look at the sound.

Kyle placed the box on the drawer between the two beds, and walked towards the door. The frustration of being torn away from the box was evident on his face. He forced the door open to reveal the man from the front desk. The man cleared his throat and straightened his back.

"I'm sorry sir and ma'am, but I was having some trouble with your card. It seems to be overdrawn," the man spoke while toying with his thumbs.

I shrugged and grabbed my jacket. "I'll fucking take care of it," I said quickly and stormed past them.

Kyle, Sativa, and the hotel front desk man followed behind me. I'd heard the door close as I walked. The bank always enjoyed giving me problems.

* * *

Stan, the hotel janitor, was walking down the halls. He went about his nighttime duties while singing his favorite tune and pushing his cart. He'd just finished with one of the rooms and was ready for sleep. He was in his thirties with short messy brown hair. He was happy with his current simple life. It was so much better than what he'd used to do. He only remained a shadow of the man he used to be. The MP3 player began to sound like static. He took off his earbuds and paused it. Shaking his head he placed it back into his pocket. He went back to pushing the cart.

He stopped hearing someone humming the very tune he was listening to. It was very faint. Stan stepped toward the door he heard the humming coming from. He warily pressed his ear against the door. The humming stopped. For a moment there was silence. The silence was replaced by a loud thud against the door. Stan jumped paniced about what had happened. He fumbled with his keyring to find the appropriate key. The key was forced into the lock and the door opened.

Stan rushed into the room searching for the missdeed. But the room was empty. A bag had been set atop the desk. A faded jacket had been laid against one of the chairs. The rest of the room appeared as the others. He turned about to leave, but then his eyes saw the box on the dresser. The box was lit by the wall lamp. Stan wandered to it feeling an overwhelming sensation of curiosity. He lifted the box in his hands. Something about this box was calling to him. Something was guiding him. Telling his fingers what to do. His thumb traced the outline of a large golden circle on one of the ends of the box. The circle twirled around wildly for a moment. It then lifted from the box, and then fell back into place.

The door slammed shut. Then he heard the harsh and bitter sound of a chain whipping through the air. A hook pierced into the flesh of his hand. It pulled his arm away from his body forcing him to drop the box onto the ground. Another hook pierced through his other hand. It was followed by more hooks that held him into place. He let out a terrible cry of pain. He felt the chains and hooks pulling at his skin. A dark figure emerged.

"You opened the box," he spoke with a deep demented voice. "And we came."

He screamed feeling his skin being pulled apart. The chains continued to pull mercilessly. His flesh was torn from his body. Stan could only think of the pain. The pain had consumed him. He felt something go through his abdomen. He was then pulled into the darkness of blood and flesh.

* * *

I felt my blood boiling as I returned to the hotel room. The bank was always a tiresome bother. Midway through the arguments, Sativa had left the office building. She went to rest in her basket that had been placed on my motorcycle. I lifted Sativa from the basket, so that she could sleep in a proper bed beside me. Kyle tiredly opened the hotel room door. Kyle stood motionless staring into the darkened room.

"Ashes," Kyle called out. "You'd better come look at this."

I ran to the open door. I froze in place staring into our room. There was tons of blood on the floor and on the bed. Blood had splattered onto the walls as well. The atmosphere in the room had changed. A dark shadow surrounded a dull light emaniating from the bathroom. Apart from the violent gore, something was calling us to that light. We could not resist the wonders and horrors that were hiding behind that dark light. Kyle wandered into the light oblivious to the warnings around him.

Looking around I saw the box laying on the floor. For some odd reason, I felt the need to pick it up. There was no blood splattered on it. I was missing something. Someone, or people, must have broke into this room. I didn't trust taking this box into that dark light. I placed it into my bag and left it on dresser. Reluctantly, I follows Kyle, and Sativa warily followed behind me.

We cam across a series of long hallways. They appeared to made of stone. A dim light was shining from somewhere above. Sativa kept close to my legs. Kyle led the way searching down each of the paths. We walked for hours it felt like. Neither of the paths really seemed to lead to any single location. However, none of us dared to speak. Kyle stopped where the hall split into two, and began searching for a reason to go through either. I stopped and listened. Faintly, a woman's scream carried to my ears. Kyle began shouting and running in the direction of the sound. I tried to run behind him. His quick turns made him too easy to loose. I stared down at my feet. Sativa had wandered off, or gotten lost. They were alone. I was also alone in this strange place.

I made my way down one of the hallways. It led me to a large open area. The floor was made of stones. Various types of chains and hooks hung from the ceiling. There were so many that the room was filled with a constant clinking sound. I circled the room hoping to find some life. Nothing important was in this room. I grunted from the frustration. I whirled around hearing the sound of heavy breathing. From the shadows emerged a man. He was taller than me. He was dressed in a leather outfit that covered most of his body. There was a long rectangle opening that revealed his bellybutton. There were also various hole going down his chest to reveal two open wounds. His skin was a pallid white with a blue tint to it. His eyes were pools of darkness. All along his skull nails were sticking out. He was strangly alluring and frightening. This was the man from my dreams.

"Who are you?" barely came out in a whisper.

He held his arms outstretched toward me. "I am your master."

"Where the hell am I?" I asked finding myself again. My mind began racing with questions about this place.

"There are many names for this place; most prefer hell, but some call it heaven. The puzzlebox was open and we came. We claimed our flesh, and tore apart a soul. As is our right. These special circumstances allowed the box to remain open," he explained. His deep voice was overpowering.

"What circumstances?" I was barely able to ask as he took a step closer to me.

He stood inches from me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned. "You have come home to me." His hand moved to the nap of my neck. "You are my little pet."

I felt my head being pulled back, and his lips pressed deeply into mine. I'd lost all control. I'd lost my companions. This was oddly exhiliaritating. I followed him through the shadows and into a new room. It was a small room made of the same stone. A blue stained glass window rested on the far wall. A large bed fitted with blue sheets filled most of the empty space. The room was lit by candles.

My jacket was pulled off without much effort. I turned to stare at him feeling anxious and aroused. There was something so tantalizing about him. He removed a small hook from behind him. He used it to tear through my shirt and with little effort. All I could manage to do was continue to stare at him. Something about this was meant to be. Something about this supposed to happen. He tore through my jeans with ease. I felt my breathing increase. I didn't see any logic in covering my body from him. Inhaling deeply, I felt myself being pushed onto the bed. I belonged to him.

I crawled further onto the bed, so that my legs weren't hanging over the edge. He grabbed my ankles and turned my body over. I was laying on my stomach feeling helpless to his power. I soon felt his hands groping my ass. I then heard the sound of my underwear being torn. Soon, there was a sting from being spanked hard across my behind. He slapped me once again. This time I flinched from the stinging pain. Fingers began tracing my most sensitive crevices. It sent shudders down my back. He forced his fingers inside, and around my clit. His fingers invaded me both painfully and exquisitely. I felt my flesh quivering with every move, every turn.

I felt myself losing control. My body began to convulse around his fingers. He kept turning his fingers within me. I was unable to stop moaning. He kept my body in ecstasy for several minutes. Once he finally removed his fingers from me, I struggled to breathe. He didn't allow me much rest. I felt several hard slaps across my ass. I cried out from the rush of pain. He soon forced himself inside of me. I screamed feeling madness consuming my body. He grabbed my hair and began pulling as he rode me hard. I lost control several times, but he went on mercilessly. He lifted my body to his. His hands gripped my breasts. I felt his teeth sinking into my shoulder. My body belonged to him. He was my master. I wasn't finished until he was.

After what felt like hours, he stopped. My body felt torn and at peace. I'd never felt this intense mix of emotions before. He removed himself from me, and tossed me back onto the bed. I laid defenseless on the bed panting and waiting. I turned my head to watch him staring me down. He had a satisfied grin on his face.

"You will always belong to me just as others in your family have. You will led us to the world of flesh and blood. All you have left is to ascend. But first, why not explore a little. We have plenty of time to learn the secrets of your flesh."

He disappeared into the shadows. I remained on the bed until I blacked out from exhaustion. My eyes blinked open, and I was still on the same bed in the same room. I found my clothes on the ground as if they had not been touched. I got dressed quickly, and walked out of the room. I wasn't sure what I would find next. The room had disappeared. It now led to another hallway. I meandered down the hall keeping an eye open for anything unusual. I turned a corner and froze. A woman was standing there. She was dressed in a short fluffy skirt and red top that was covered by a black leather jacket.

"Who the fuck are you?" I blantly asked. She was the last thing I'd expected to find in this place. For some reason, her presence iritated me. "Well?"

"I can already tell how much you just don't care, so there is no need for an answer. Don't worry, I know who you are."

"How the hell...?"

"Everyone here knows who you are. We've known for a long time. Ever since you first touched the box, we have been waiting for you. Once you ascend you will then provide them with victims."

"Victims?" I looked away shaking my head. His words rang in my head. I didn't want to believe it was anything more than symbolism. "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

"I've been here a lot longer than you. So, yes I do. Your appointed task is to watch over the box as a protector. You will also offer it to certain people who've been searching for it. Or, perhaps to just random people you don't like. Then they will suffer at the hands of your precious cenobites."

"You don't know anything," I responded with as much viper as I could muster.

She held out her hand to me. "You have so much to see. How can you claim to understand the things you haven't witnessed?"

I took a step back. I could not trust this woman. I didn't want to trust this woman. "I have to find the others first. They're probably just as confused as I am."

"They're probably already dead. Very few people can survive this place. Even fewer have escaped. You need to see the truth before you can believe it. Who knows, maybe you'll come to find that you enjoy torture."

"My pet Sativa is wondering around somewhere in here. This guy that also came with me is here. Found me out in the woods-highly unsual to explain. Um... Kevin, no Kyle. He's out... there... somewhere." I slowed my speech seeing her expression change, and her hand dropped.

"I will find him... them. You'll have to see it all on your own then," she finished walking backwards. She turned a corner and disappeared.

I was alone again. I exhaled in relief. Taking a step forward, certain thoughts began registering in my mind. She knows Kyle, or she knew him. She must be the woman he is looking for. It wasn't too surprising that Kyle would fall for a tramp like that. Even if she is insane. I forced myself to keep walking through the hallways. The turn she took wasn't there anymore. This place was a constantly changing maze. In some respect, it appeared to be controlled by the person. A door appeared at the end of the hallway. It swung itself open as I came closer. This door had been waiting for me. It was time to walk through.

The door closed itself behind me. I was stunned to find myself in my parent's living room. So many memories flooded back to me. I remembered my abusive father. My mother suffered depression, and would often neglect her children. She gave up after my father had struck her during her last pregnancy. The result was that my younger brother was born mentally retarded. After becoming too aggressive with my younger brother, my mother thought it would be best to send him to a special facility. My father always viewed him as a failure. My older sister ran away once her legs could carry her. I followed her example years later.

I warily walked around the couch and froze. A little girl was sitting in front of the burning fire place. She was holding the small toy box wrapped in a cloth napkin. This had become all too familiar. Something I'd often seen in my nightmares. She looked around the room to ensure that she was alone. She slowly unwrapped the box. The firelight glistened off the golden casing. She reached for it with a trembling right hand. A small shock hit her tiny fingers. The box fell form her hands onto the tile floor.

Fear made her stare at the box wide eyed. Curiosity egged her on. She lifted the box off the ground. She wanted to know why this box had meant so much to her family-to her parents. For a while she titled it in her hands. Her fingers began tracing the golden outlines. She felt connected to the box. She heard it calling to her. For a moment, she tought she felt cold fingers guiding hers. Hands that she could not see were holding hers. She pushed a circle on the box. A cylinder object leapt from the box and rotated. It returned to its hiding place. This movement made her giggle. She stared down at the large circle on the box.

Before she could touch it, someone tore the box from her hands. Her mouth gave a small pout. She looked up and saw the eyes of her enraged father. He shouted at her even though she could not hear the words. She too frightened to understand those words. She remained still watching him. This only made him grow angerier. Without warning, he smacked her hard across the cheeck. She fell onto the tiled floor sobbing. This only made him angrier. She sat upright unable to stop crying. He called it weakness and grabbed a hot log from the fireplace. Without warning, he struck it against her back.

I closed my eyes and let out a loud scream trying to stop this nightmare. After opening my eyes, I noticed that everything had changed. I had taken the little girl's place in front of the embers of the dying fire. I closed my eyes and hugged myself tightly. There was a small pain in my back. I was taken to the hospital and treated or burn injuries that night. Since I'd been too terrified to testify against him, I returned home. After that night, I did all I could to avoid him. It was the worst night of my life. Why did this place bring me back here?

"You were always such a little nuisance," my father's familiar voice spoke to me.

I could not find him anywhere near. Standing, I was able to see that his bedroom door had been left open. A dull light emanted from the room. I couldn't stay away from that room. There had to be an explanation for this. My father was sitting hunched over on the far side of the bed. Candles had been lit all around the room. This was an all too familiar sight. He often did this in the nights before he had to leave for his job. These were the nights my mother and I slept in the same room. She needed my comfort even though I never knew the reason.

"What are you doing here? There's no way you could've followed me."

"I've been trapped in this place for a long time. I've been waiting for you. We've all been waiting for you."

"Why? Whose been waiting?"

"Everyone that is trapped here. That creature that you call a lover. His 'God'. Your stealing of the box was no accident. In all the years, you should know, that I've never left the box alone for very long. I always kept it safe, because that was my duty. I ascended and became the box's protector. It was a job I held for many years. But, they needed someone with power. That's why I kidnapped your mother. In her blood lies power. She is an descendant of the toymaker. That's why she had such a talent for healing wounds. It's also why that damned bird of yours never died. Her blood gives you the power to destroy the world. You haven't discovered your abilities because you haven't ascended yet. All of your powers will emerge after your death."

"How did you become trapped in this place? You left for the store when I decided to run away," I inquired shaking my head. Something was wrong about this. My father always hated me, but now he was talking about my death.

"There's another world inside that box. One that remains as secret as it does open. I had written a note beforehand. I left it so that you would believe I had left for groceries. By merely closing the door, you were kept oblivious as to what had truly happened. Your time to come to power was at hand. The call for blood and flesh is needed. I opened the box, so that they would consume me. You stole the box as you were meant to. But, it took the naive love of a man for you to open it."

"This is all a joke. My life is a joke. I always knew you were insane, father."

He stood tall from the bed. He took time straightening his coat. I watched him slowly turn his side. I could only see half his face, but it was enough to remind me. The fear of my childhood returned just from the sight of his eye. Nothing had changed in all these years.

"Life is always a joke. That little tart you've been running with knows this by now. I'm surprised she has not explained it to you. Revenge turns us all into little monsters." He couldn't help his chortle. "Here is something you might enjoy," he went about turning the rest of his body.

I lifted a trembling hand to cover my mouth. I knew I couldn't scream because it always infuriated him. A few unconscious steps backwards caused me to trip on some unseen object. My father had been burned. The other half of his body was covered in scorch marks. In some strange way it appeared that he was still burning. His monster was now reflected through his pain. He bellowed an aggressive chuckle. He grabbed something from the drawer beside him. It was a large bottle filled with alcohol. He tore off the lid with his teeth, and drank the liquid. Instead of swallowing, he spat it back out. The embers from his skin caught on the alcohol, and caused fire to blow from his mouth. I couldn't contain my screams anymore.

After lifiting my body from the ground, I ran. His chuckling followed me as I made my way through the old house. I burst through the door and ran into the hallway. I refused to stop even after being moderately safe in a different hallway. I felt far enough way to feel safe. His chuckling followed me until I my body forced me to stop. My legs collapsed under me. My lungs were burning as they struggled to take in oxygen. For a moment, I truly felt helpless being alone. I had to find the others before this place found a way to destroy me.

I was helpless at the sight of the young girl again. I recognized that sunday morning dress. Going to church now seems silly. But it was the only thing my mother insisted on. She bounced on her small feet to come closer to me. She hummed my mother's lullaby. She stopped and stared at me intently. A darkness appeared to cover her fragile body. Her movements changed. She became rigid. I watched her walk into another room. Something was calling me to follow her.

"See what your playtime has accomplished," my father's voice growled as I walked to the open door. I terrified to continue, but I knew I had to.

At first it was nothing expect blackness. I stumbled around a bit unable to find someplace I felt safe standing still. I felt myself falling backwards. A loud clatter terrified me. A bright light blinded me for a moment. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw a man held up by chains. At the end of each chain were hooks that were placed deeply into his hands. His head ung low, and his breathing was harsh. He was still dressed in jeans, but he was shirtless. There were several fresh scars on his body. Something walked out from behind him. This being was heavy set, his skin a dark peach color. He was also dressed in black leather that had a giant torn hole revealing his stomach. His eyes had been sown together. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. I wondered if he had the ability to see me.

The creature lifted something from off the wall. He stepped an inch closer to the man hanging in place by the chains. The creature then struck a whip at the man. The whip was made of at least four chains. At the end of each chain was a fish hook looking object. The hooks tore into the man's skin like paper. He cried out in pain. I bit down on my tongue harder. I could have sworn that I tasted blood. I began walking in silence. I kept most of my weight on my toes to keep my feet from pounding against the ground. It was a rare gift of mine. I could walk, and move, as silently as a cat. It had always been fun to sneak up on Sativa. Now, I was trying to sneak around this... this... this torture chamber.

He struck the whip once again. It tore even easier than before. I could have sworn that I was able to see some bone. Taking a few steps back, I backed out of a different door. The man continued to scream as the creature whiped him again. I spun on the balls of my feet. I had found myself staring down a long hallway. There were curved doorframs. Instead of doors there were bars acting as a door. Each room was lit by an overhanging red light. People were being tormented by various creatures. Each of them looking similar in fashion. Screams, of the people trapped in each room, were ringing in my ears. The floor was covered in puddles of blood. I began running down this hallway of hell. I had to escape this place-somehow. This was too much.

I ran as fast as I could through the hall. Even after the screams stopped, I continued running. In my frantic running, I couldn't see that something was standing in front of me. It pushed me back onto my ass. Looking up, I saw that woman again. She wore the same fluffy skirt, red top, and jacket. Only this time she was covered with dried blood and her outfit was torn in various places. Her hair was in disarray. Something had happened to her while she was away. Admittedly, in some smal way I was glad that she ran into some trouble. I had to wonder why she bothered returning for me.

"Find something interesting did you?" She asked holding her hand out to me.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help scanning her damaged body. "What the hell happened to you?" I lifted myself from the ground without her help, and dusted off my clothes.

"I've been through hell. Nobody said it would be easy finding people in this place. Especially when your highly treasured."

"Right, you treasured," I muttered rolling my eyes. "They just torture. Why would anyone be anymore special than the other?"

"You may be surprised. Generally those with high spirit are sought after."

"You have spirit?"

She gave an over aggregated shoulder shrug. "I'm still speaking with you aren't I? It would be so much easier to let all of you die. Then I wouldn't have to bleed for anyone else, but myself." There was a moment of silence. She snapped her head to the side and continued. "So, now that the veil has been lifted-even if only a little-has your opinion changed? Do you still fawn over him?" She spoke while circling me.

"What do you mean? Why would you fucking ask that?"

"Its all really obvious. I haven't seen him this darkly cheerful before. Taking more pleasure in providing others pain. Something must be going well. You've seen the people you want to help. The people you are striving to be like. Can you do it? Can you offer them nameless victims for slaughter? If you can, then I will let you ascend. Because, you will no longer be human anyway. Until then, you should live the life you have left. So, which is it?" She paused waiting for me. I didn't know what to say. In my silence, she went on. "They have already begun training you. You were about to sacrifice Kyle by allowing him to open the box. Luckily, that janitor just happened by. You got to see him being tortured in that room earlier. Believe me, it is all too easy to get blood on your hands."

I took a step away from her. I had to escape her little circle. I could only gap at her oddity. "What makes you think you know so much about this place? What makes you think you know anymore than me?"

"Because, I've been here longer. I also have a lot more freedom than others around here. When I want to be alone, I know where to hide. Places that they can't find me. But, when I feel like it, I let them find me. After a while, you come to find that they're some days when you want to suffer and days when you don't. I just provide myself the option that no-one else has."

"I think your just spouting shit because your jealous." I walked away from her as fast as I could. It was strange that she found it so easy to follow behind me. "Will you stop following me? What the fuck is your problem?"

"Your denial is illuminating. I wish I had been given that luxury. It was all to real for me then. It became even more real after our little arrangement."

"And what arrangement would that be?" I asked stopping at a staircase.

She took a few steps up, and turned to look down at me. "I never said that I was wholly innocent just high spirited. I came to an agreement with the cenobites-that's what they call themselves. My boyfriend gave me that box to have me suffer for his sake. And I have, more than you can imagine. I have given more flesh than I should have. It was promised to me that I would have my revenge on him. I've waiting for a very long time just like everyone else. Everyone here is waiting for something."

I walked onto the steps until I was standing over her. "Then it appears that something in your ramblings is not entirely honest. It appears that most of the people here are murderers, or something worse. Your blood lust is what brought this punishment down on. With that in mind, this hell might just be doing the world a favor. It might be saving it from scum like you."

She tilted her head. Her eyes appeared to become blank. "If that is what you think-then what are you? If people bring this upon themselves then what have you done to bring it on yourself?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted running up the stairs.

Until that moment, I had not realized that I'd made my decision. I wanted to follow that man. I wanted to ascend, and become everything he wanted. Speaking with this woman only helped to make up my mind. If I could condemn a man, then it would be people like her. The ones who live to destroy lives. I stopped running to think about something she had mentioned. A janitor man had been taken captive in this place. It was because of me, or so she had led me to believe. Was there something I could do to keep true innocence away? If there was such a thing as innocence. I kept on, walking this time, to another door.

The door opened without my help. It led to another gothic looking bedroom. A bed, fitted with red sheets and black pillows, lay on the floor. A black carpet laid just underneath it to keep it from the cold floor. The room was surrounded by candles. A red window stood in the back. I collapsed onto the bed and breathed a giant sigh of relief.

"Welcome," his familiar deep voice spoke. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Enjoying your garden of blood and flesh."

"I think I met a woman who believes that she is one of your companions. She thinks she's special just because she can hide whenever she wants to. She's nothing more than a slut with a blood lust."

"She is only as special as I let her believe she is. I made her a promise, so that I could watch her burn. It's something I've come to enjoy. Perhaps, once you've followed me into hell, you would take pleasure in it as well."

Unable to respond, I only turned my head to see him from the corners of my eyes. His blackened eyes remained focused on me. Some dark portion of me thought that he was offering me a sweet gift. The real me knew better. Beyond right and wrong, somethings were more important. He was more important. He was my black angel. I was his faithful servant, because I wanted to be.

"I'm yours," were the only words that could escape my lips.

His hand moved, and then his fingers curled around the back of my hair. His hand gripped the back of my hair. He pulled it hard enough to force my head back making me stare at his towering body. He released his grip and my head fell forward. Something covered my eyes and bound my hands. I sat motionless listening to the sound of his footsteps. Something pulled my body back against the bed. My hands were pulled and held above my head. Something began tearing through my clothes like paper. My heart raced with the feeling of vulnerability.

Fingers trailed down between my breasts and down my stomach. The hot liquid of candle wax followed the trail his fingers left behind. Pain and pleasure had become the same. I wanted to feel more. I found myself whimpering for more. I delightfully cringed feeling some hot wax covering my sensitive nipple. I felt a harsh slap across my sore breast. I had done wrong, and I must correct it. He began teasing me with his fingers. Any time I would moan he would slap my womanhood, or pour some candle wax onto my body. By the end of this pleasurable torment, I had become highly sensitive. The smallest touch made me quiver.

I felt his hand reach over to grop my buttocks. With strong force he turned my body over, so that my back was facing him. I felt him slipping into my ass with a gentle force. At first the unexpectedness of it hurt, but then it became more pleasant. His fingers began toying with me, and I felt myself relaxing. His movements became more frantic. I had lost myself in the suffering of wonderous sensations. I quickly became lost in this nightmarish dream. He refused to release me. I felt trapped in this moment for hours.

Again, I'd been left alone. Again, I'd been left feeling exhausted. After the restraints had released me, he had disappeared. I know I passed out shortly after, but it couldn't have been for very long. I awoke still alone in the same room. Most of the candles had burnt out. It was difficult to get out of the bed, but I managed it. I found my clothes laying beside the bed. I was surprised to find them untorn. After getting dressed, I left through the door I'd entered. The staircase was gone. I walked down the hall unsure of where it would lead me.

Then I heard a familiar voice shouting. It was Kyle's voice. He was still alive. My walking turned into a run. It was easy to follow the sound of his voice. The growls of Sativa followed. I froze hearing others with them. I could see an open archway ahead of me. I waited for my breath to return before I continued walking through the arch. I was taken aback by the bright light of what appeared to be sunshine. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw a lozenge shaped like object free floating in the sky. Two black lights shinned from it like beacons searching for something. Kyle and Sativa were standing side by side facing... cenobites. None of them looked exactly the same, but they looked similar. Breathing in deeply, I walked in between them.

"I'm here," were the only words that escaped my mouth. Seeing them, seeing all of them together frightened me. "I'm here."

"Yes," one of the female cenobites spoke. She moved her hand out to me in an unusually graceful way.

"We have been waiting for you," another female spoke. It was strange seeing the pink crown on top of her head. Both of their voices almost sounded ghostly.

The light moved swiftly in our direction. I felt that light shining on me, and for a moment I only saw darkness. That darkness filled with horrors of my past. This light allowed me to see the things I'd missed as a child. The small clues that had always been there. The truth had been revealed to me. My mother had been tricked into a marriage to produce more powerful children. My father carried the box for years until it was his time to pass it on. This place was some variation of hell on earth. Ruled by this leviathan trapped inside the box. Other boxes existed, but none were as powerful as this one. I was born to protect all of this. I was born for the destruction of humanity. The light faded leaving me breathlessly in pain. If that was all I was born for then there was only one resolution available.

I saw Kyle and Sativa behind me. I could tell they had similar revelations. Staring at the cenobites, I began to see them differently. At some moment in time, each of them were once human. Now they are slaves to their living agony. After ascending, they would-in some way-be my children. As frightening as this was, I knew it could be worse. After, I might be able to save them. I ready for them to capture me, and drag me into hell.

"Now you know," his voice spoke. He stepped out from behind the others. They stepped aside allowing me to see him properly. "You have seen our pleasures, but have yet to taste them. We're explorers in the furthest regions of experience. It is time to become the bleeding flower. Let me save your soul from your prison of flesh."

The box from dreams appeared behind him. I could see that a corner of the rectangular box had been cut open. It had been made for me. It had been calling for me. I could faintly see the instruments that would forever change me into one of them. I looked behind me seeing Kyle and Sativa. After the change, I would have to find someway to save them. They didn't belong in this place.

Before I could say a word, a large stone was thrown at them. The stone hit those closet to me. I leapt back to avoid being struck as well. I turned my head to see that same woman. She looked even worse than before. This time a chain hung from one of her ankles. Various hooks had been left embedded into her skin. A large hook came from nowhere. It latched deeply into her shoulder. She sharply waved her hand, and another stone came hurling towards them. She tore the hook from her shoulder. Who was this woman?

"There isn't much time," she shouted. "I can lead you out of here."

"Are you mad?" I asked shouting back at her.

"They would never have survived. They would have been killed as you were ascending. It doesn't pay to have false dreams-not in this place."

She shot her hand downward. The ground began to split between us and the cenobites. She turned and began running down one of the hallways. Kyle was the first to follow her. I cursed and ran after them. Sativa followed me without question. It was a long stretch through several halls. She slowed only when in fear of danger. I could feel my legs wanting to collapse. She stopped holding her hand out to keep us from running past her. She didn't appear to be in anyway tired.

"Where did you get these powers?" I asked in a deep throated whisper.

She slowly turned her head towards me. Her eyes were wider than normal. "I can't recall. I came into this world barely able to scream. A lot of it comes from my blood rage. The rest, I don't know. Don't be jealous, you'll be more powerful than me someday."

She swiftly looked over a corner. Before she could say anything something pulled her away from us. I ran after her. Some deformed creature shrieked. From this angle it appeared spiderlike at first. Something flew from it and wrapped around me. I was soon flying towards it. The bindings broke, and I fell onto the ground. I struggled to beak myself free. It had an extended torso that made it almost snakelike. It had legs grown from the sides of its body. This creature had six deformed human faces. Each one where a spider's eyes would have been. I could faintly see the fangs within each of the human heads. It also had a pair of human arms and hands. This creature held her in one of its large hands. It had only one easily seen weakness. It was too large to move freely within these halls.

"Take this," she shouted tossing a blade at me.

I ran underneath it. It struggled to reach me. Forcing the blade into its abdomen was easy. It gave another terrible shriek as black blood fell on me. I ran past it unsure of what to do next. Kyle and Sativa ran behind me. Sativa stopped briefly to bite one of its legs. The woman ran along its back pulling her blade through its body. She jumped onto the ground before us. She stood up quickly and continued running. As it tried turning to follow us we followed her. We ran through a darkened hall that led back to the hotel room.

"Quick, the box. Solve the box's puzzle and close the portal!"

I grabbed my bag, and searched for it. It was easier to find than expected. I could feel its power in my fingers. My hand trembled unsure if I wanted to solve it. Looking at the others I knew I had to do it for them. It took little effort to place it back into its original shape. One corner had remained untucked. I stopped watching the woman stepping back into the shadows.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't escape this world. It's too late for me. Besides, I still need to have my revenge don't I," she finished as a single tear fell from her eye. "Finish it, and I will be gone. I will suffer, so that you can live."

I took in a deep breath, and finished the last piece. A large chain with a spear tip appeared from the shadows. The spear pierced through her abdomen and pulled her back. The shadow faded with a giant hiss. The hotel room returned to its normal state. It looked as if nothing had happened. Even in this ordinary room, everything had changed. Looking at the box, I felt myself obligated to help her. No matter how much I hated her, she kept us safe. I could imagine what her punishment was going to be. It was time to find this man who had betrayed her.

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Forsaken By: David Drainman_

_Change By: Deftones_

_Behind Blue Eyes by: Limp Bizkit_


End file.
